


The Astronomy Tower

by eiyuuhero



Series: Haikyuu!! Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, First year up to fifth year, Growing Up, M/M, Quidditch, Sorting Ceremony, Will update tags as we go, hold on for the ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiyuuhero/pseuds/eiyuuhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi is a young Muggle loner when he meets him for the first time. And he is a teenage wizard boy when he falls in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the segment of my AU based around Tsukkiyama, following them from first year to fifth year, through all the shit that gets thrown their way. I have no idea how many chapters this is gonna be but I'm excited as this is my first multichapter on here!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are much appreciated x

If there is one thing Tadashi has always known, it was short blond hair, and honey gold eyes behind thick rimmed glasses, with a sharp look in them, and a warmth that you could only see if you knew those eyes deeply, and could see right through them.

Tadashi could always see right through them.

He remembers them first, glinting with a sort of mischief one only found in the eyes of children, when he was eight years old. The local kids had always bullied him, being the bubbly one that people just seemed to love to pick on. He remembers being on the ground, and someone was going to kick him, their name and face long forgotten - when there was a presence felt nearby.

All of their heads had turned to face this presence, this strange tall boy with a piercing gaze and an imposing aura far too large for his age and build. The bullies had bolted with their tails between their legs, of course, but not Tadashi. No, there was something mysterious, something intriguing and indescribably otherworldly about his saviour.

And so he stuck with him. His name was Kei, but Tadashi called him Tsukki. It was a nickname, and Tadashi loved nicknames, although he himself had never been given one. But Tsukki seemed to like his one, or at least, he tolerated it enough not to say anything about it. And so it was Tsukki, Tadashi and Tsukki, closer than siblings and almost polar opposites.

It was one day, a sunny April day, two years later, that Tadashi asked how Tsukki did it.

"Did what?" he had asked, sprawled out on his bed. They were both in his room, the window thrown open in an attempt to cool the humid air. Tadashi sat on the floor beside the bed, reading a book on stars he had found on Tsukki's bookshelf. He loved stars.

Tadashi closed the book and turned to face his best friend. "You know, that thing you did! When you stopped those bullies, when we first met!"

Tsukki shrugged. "What thing?"

"You know, the thing!" Tadashi whined, desperately trying to explain. "You got all scary, and then they all ran away."

Tsukki was still staring at his blanket, fiddling with the fabric and not meeting Tadashi's eye. This only made him more impatient. "Cmon, Tsukki, tell me!"

It was then that Tsukki had finally looked up, and Tadashi was definitely not expecting the uncertainly and hesitation he saw there, plain on his features.

"...I'll be right back."

And so Tadashi waited, and he waited there for a good ten minutes, until Tsukki returned - but he wasn't alone. His parents were with him, and this immediately confused Tadashi. Tsukki never spoke of his parents, nevermind had them meet with Tadashi. In fact, this was the first time Tadashi had even spoken with them.

And he barely did. Tsukki's mother just gave her son a supportive rub on the back, and he stepped forward, looking Tadashi in the eye.

"Please..."

"...please?"

"...please don't run away."

There was so much vulnerability there, in those four words, Tadashi was shocked. He didn't know Tsukki, the brave and honourable friend he treasured, could speak with such insecurity in his voice.

It was so shocking, that Tadashi nearly didn't notice when Tsukki's favourite dinosaur figurine, the green brontosaurus, walked off the wall mounted shelf and started floating through the air.

* * *

 

Tadashi had never left his side since then. Not because Tsukki was a wizard, but because he was so protective of this fact, and he needed someone to stay by him. And it was not only the least Tadashi could do to repay him, it was because Tadashi had grown so incredibly close to the boy that he couldn't imagine a life without him.

But as the end of the summer holidays drew ever nearer the next year, he found himself wondering if he would have to very soon.

Over the past months, Tadashi had learned a lot about the wizarding world. Fantastic stories about the Ministry of Magic, the wizard's government, about wands and robes and strange currencies, and about the most exciting part of all - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hogwarts was the centrepiece of all fantasies Tadashi would have about this new world. He would often dream about himself and Tsukki, and all the adventures they would have together. Although Tsukki shined whenever he talked about Hogwarts , Tadashi was filled to the brim with eagerness to go to this mystical place and learn spells and brew potions and gaze into foggy crystal balls.

Except he would never get the chance to.

Tsukki had explained it all very well to him - that he was a wizard, and Tadashi was a Muggle, a non-magical being. Tsukki could do all these wonderful things, and Tadashi could not. It was a bit like your neighbour carrying the Olympic Torch, and you being unable to go cheer them on. Such a rare opportunity that Tadashi had missed out on, just because of his birth.

He remembers sitting with Tsukki at his breakfast table, after sleeping over the night before, and a beautiful barn owl sweeping through the room to drop a letter on top of Tsukki's cereal. He remembers gazing in awe at the emerald green ink on discoloured parchment. And he remembers the double take he did when another spotted grey owl flew in and dropped a letter onto his own.

Tadashi thought it must have been a joke, that Tsukki was in on something, but his friend had worn the same look of surprise on his face that Tadashi did. After reading everything through, he came to the conclusion that yes, this is for real, and that yes, he and Tsukki would be attending the same school - the same magical school for young witches and wizards aged eleven to eighteen.

It had turned out that he was what the magical community called a "Muggle-born". This was a magical person born to Muggle parents, due to magical blood somewhere up the family tree. Apparently, Tadashi had shown some traits without realising, such as accidentally speeding up the growth rate of some of his mother's petunias when he had felt especially happy, and discovering a new crack in his television screen after a particularly rage-inducing level of Mario Kart (when he hadn't even touched the thing).

Tsukki was what wizarding folk called a "Pureblood", someone of a purely magical bloodline. This meant Tsukki's parents were also a witch and a wizard, which was even cooler (Tadashi often wondered why they had decided to raise their child in a Muggle neighbourhood). Tadashi imagined growing up in a house where flying spoons and coloured smoke was considered normal, and just couldn't picture it, what with his soft, sweet mother and shy and kind father. He wound trade his parents for anything.

The best part by far was going with Tsukki's family to get his things for school.

The list was extensive, confusing and mildly expensive, and Tadashi's family having no magical currency of their own - Galleons, Sickles and Knuts, he was told - Tsukki's parents were buying his thing for him, for which he was infinitely grateful. He also experienced Floo Powder for the first time, which wasn't the most glamorous event to have happened to him. His hair was enough of a mess without magical chimney soot ruining it further.

Tadashi was taken to a place called Diagon Alley, where he was swept into a shop called Ollivanders (makers of fine wands since 382 B.C, he noted), a dusty place stacked with thin black boxes on shelves as high as buses. He left there with a beautiful cedar wand of eleven and three quarter inches, with a unicorn mane hair core. He was told the wood type suited him well, although he wasn't quite sure what that meant, and if it was a good thing or not.

Tsukki's wand was twelve and a half inches of ash wood, also with a core of unicorn hair. In all honestly, it looked less stylish and more powerful than Tadashi's, but this didn't bother him. He also laughed when Tsukki's father recited a short rhyme (rowan gossips, chestnut drones, ash is stubborn, hazel moans), which he found funny.

Maybe the wand choosing could be rivalled by the joy of finding a friend in an animal companion. Tadashi chose a dark grey owl, in memory of the owl that brought him the letter that changed his life. Tsukki settled on a grumpy looking cat with a sour look about him, which Tadashi teased him about. He named the cat Mira, and Tadashi called his owl Antares.

Then it happened.

They were in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, getting their school robes fitted. Tadashi was watching as a bubbly lady bounced around with her wand, a ribbon of measuring tape floating after her. With a flick of the tip, it went twirling through the air and around Tsukki's waist and wrists, and the witch followed, noting the measurements with a flamboyant quill onto her levitating notepad. Tadashi was half entranced by all the magic use, as this was the most he'd ever been subjected to in his life, but he was also focused on Tsukki himself, who was becoming more and more flustered with every comment the woman made (Such a wonderful figure! Such a handsome young man!).

"Tsukki, you look like a strawberry." he giggled, when the witch had gone to tailor the robe that had hung on Tsukki's frame.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi." he mumbled, facing the window that looked out onto the street.

"Sorry, Tsukki." Tadashi apologised, stifling more giggles. Tsukki said nothing. He was silent, for slightly too long a time to be deemed reasonable.

"Tsukki? You alright?" he prompted.

But he still hadn't moved an inch. Tadashi approached him slowly, and drew a quick breath when he saw the expression on his face. Surprised, confused... Uncertain.

Tadashi followed his line of sight, out of the glass paned window, not seeing anything apart from the heads of the crowd and the occasional flash of coloured light from one of the many shop windows. He looked closer still, seeing nothing, nothing except...

A head of short blonde hair.

Tadashi was certain that if he turned, he would see honey gold eyes.

He looked to Tsukki, who still hadn't said a word, but Tadashi could always see through him, through his eyes.

He finally tore his gaze away from the window to meet his, and Tadashi understood. He understood that his friend had as much of an understanding as to what was going on as he did.

"Tsukki, who was that?" he asked carefully, his fingers finding solace in the hem of his tatty jumper.

Tsukki's eyes flitted back to the window for a split second, then to Tadashi again. The taller boy bit his lip.

"...I don't know."


	2. Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving King's Cross Station has never meant a great deal to Tadashi, except this time he won't be back until Christmas. But it's alright, as long as he's got Tsukki (and some Prefects to help him out)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Its a half-filler, half-actually-important chapter. There are some character introductions and a bunch of cameos, and it's really just the ride on the Hogwarts Express. Don't worry, they will actually get into the castle soon, it's going to happen. Comments are greatly appreciated! I mentioned in reply to a comment last chapter that I'm going to try to update every Sunday, it may be a day early or late depending when I have an acceptable amount written.
> 
> Well, go ahead an enjoy the chapter!
> 
> (p.s Hogwarts is in Scotland so don't be expecting sunny days when summer term comes around)

 

"Bye, Mum! Bye Dad!"

 

"Goodbye!"

 

Tadashi watched as his parents, along with Tsukki's, disappeared under a cloud of white steam as the scarlet engine rolled out of the enchanted station platform and towards the castle in which they would be staying for the next year.

 

Tadashi melted into his seat. It was nerve wracking, terrifying, but also strangely freeing, to be so far away from your family for so long. But it's not like he'd be alone. He watched his friend's profile across from him as he stared out of the window of the Express, eyes distant, but the soft tapping of his shoes on the floor betraying his calm exterior.

 

He wondered if Tsukki knew much more about Hogwarts than the obvious - classes, homework, exams, houses, common rooms, holidays, so on - Did his parents tell him stories about their school lives? Tadashi vaguely remembered his mother saying she was a Hufflepuff, and her husband a Ravenclaw. Tadashi let his mind drift to what Tsukki's house might be, and his own as well. He didn't know everything about the school's history, but he understood the main characteristics that fell into each house. He liked the idea of Gryffindor, but he didn't think of himself as brave, not in the slightest. He hoped it was possible to bribe the headmaster into letting him choose.

 

Tsukki would definitely be a good pick for Gryffindor. He was so cool and brave, Tadashi knew this better than anyone. But Slytherin and its ambitious theme seemed to fit well too (Tsukki had told him how he wanted to be a dragon tamer, when he graduated.) He'd been told that younger siblings usually were sorted into the same houses as their elder siblings, as was the case with Tsukki's father and his sister, Tsukki's aunt.

 

He wondered if Tsukki had any siblings. His thoughts wandered back to the person he had seen, or thought he had seen, back in Diagon Alley, outside Madam Malkin's, to Tsukki's face, his reaction. Maybe they were related somehow?

 

"Hey, Tsukki--" he started, leaning forwards in his seat, only to leap back in shock when the door to the compartment was thrown open, and only a scream - of either excitement or fear, he wasn't quite sure which - warned him of a presence before a blur of orange barrelled into him, knocking him against the window with a yelp.

 

"I'm sorry!" the thing yelled. "So sorry, but could you please hide me?"

 

"Wha- hide you?" Tadashi stuttered, but then the thing, a boy, actually, froze as an aura of dark enveloped the compartment.

 

A figure stood by the door, deep blue eyes piercing the back of the poor boy's abnormally orange head, making him visibly tremble. He turned slowly, and Tadashi feared for his life.

 

The figure spoke, eyes narrowing. "You, dumbass." he said, words laced with danger.

 

The small boy swallowed. "I- um - I-"

 

"What's all this, mm?" said a voice, and Tadashi sighed in relief and sent a grateful look towards his saviour.  Tsukki stood up, his towering height silencing the odd pair that had stumbled into their space.

 

Although quietened, the taller of the two, the dark-haired boy, showed no signs of backing down. He pointed one accusing finger at his companion. "This idiot here confused our bags, and I'm here to swap them back." Although the mild fury in his eyes didn't really fit the simplicity of his words.

 

"It - it was an accident, I s-swear!" the other whimpered. "Please don't kill me!"

 

This was far too much drama and tension for Tadashi's liking. "So, um, just switch them back, then?"

 

The ginger's eyes widened in horror. "I can't!" he whispered to Tadashi.

 

He frowned. "Why not?"

 

"B-because..." he stuttered, eyes darting around frantically. "I accidentally, uh, opened it, and, um, saw some things, private things? And he's gonna know, because it was locked and now it's not, and when I heard him coming I accidentally dropped something into it before I closed it, and the thing may or may not be a dungbomb and I'm gonna die, aren't I?"

 

All Tadashi could managed was 'oh, I see' and a sort of resigned half-smile of pity. He didn't know what a dungbomb was, but he had a pretty good idea. "You'll live." he tried, not confident in the slightest that he'd make the rest of the train journey.

 

The boy's stomach growled. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

 

"You better not be, not before I get my stuff back!" the dark haired boy roared.

 

"Gotta go, bye!" yelled the other in response, and bolted out of the compartment into the hall of the train. He was shortly followed by his friend, or maybe not his friend, who was equally loud and extremely persistent on retrieving his bags.

 

Tsukki scoffed, falling back into his seat. "Weirdos."

 

Tadashi laughed, nodding. "They were weirdos."

 

Tsukki laughed too, a quiet chuckle, which turned into something louder, until they were both nearly in tears with the ridiculousness of the situation. They laughed so hard that Tadashi forgot what he was going to ask.

 

* * *

 

 

Hogwarts was bigger than Tadashi could have ever imagined. Huge, huge walls and towers of stone, lit up with torches scattered around like stars under the dark clouded sky. The moon was peeking out from between silver clouds, shining its light over the vast lake that spread further than he could see, rippling over the soft waves of the water.

 

"Gorgeous." Tadashi whispered, his face so close to the window that his breath fogged the glass. He rubbed off the condensation with his sleeve, leaving scratchy marks and a dampness to his robe, and immediately pressed close to it again. (Shortly after the incident with the small ginger and his possible future murderer, they had both gotten changed into their school robes. They were just as soft as Tadashi remembered from the fitting.)

 

"It's nice." admitted Tsukki, gazing out onto the scenery. Tadashi could heard the excitement in his calm voice, the anticipation, too. He recognised it because he was feeling it too.

 

They spent a moment in silence, just admiring the view, and although nothing was spoken, a tension rose in the air between them, a mutual realisation of their future here, and a promise that they would stick together through the coming years, no matter what.

 

Tadashi swallowed, and sent a small smile Tsukki's way, and his heart pounded in his chest when it was returned.

 

Soon, the world disappeared behind a cluster of tall trees as the train neared its destination, the rattling of the wheels on the track the only sound to be heard in the dark evening.

* * *

 

 

When the train stopped, and the students started to pile out onto the stop, Tadashi glanced nervously at his best friend, shuffling on the spot and hesitant to leave the compartment.

 

Tsukki, as if sensing his fear, reached out and squeezed his shoulder, sending a shock of static through him that could well have been magic as well as his over sensitive self. He didn't say a word, but Tadashi felt the reassurance.

 

A thundering of footsteps brought him back to reality. He ducked back just in time to avoid a whirl of black robes as the two boys from earlier ran past. It was at this moment that Tadashi realised this would definitely not the last of those two’s antics he’d be seeing. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

 

After everyone was off the train,, the first years were shepherded away from the other students, towards the huge, glassy lake, while their elders headed towards black cartridges that lacked horses, or any other kind of animal for that matter.

 

“Tsukki, do you think there’s anything in that lake?” he asked curiously, only partly scared of the possibilities.

 

“You never know, there could be.” The blonde smiled. “Maybe there’s monsters in there.”

 

A nervous sort of laughter bubbled up from Tadashi’s throat. “Don’t j-joke, Tsukki, of course there wouldn’t be anything dangerous in there. This is a school, right?”

 

“Of course there’s monsters!” yelled a rough voice, and then there was a boy in front of them, shaven head and a terrifying smirk on his face. “There’s lots, including a giant squid!”

 

“And merpeople!” said another. Tadashi had hardly noticed him, and, well, he was very small. Couldn’t even have been five feet tall. He wondered he was another first year, but there was a yellow and black tie around his neck. No way, he was older than Tadashi?

 

The boy continued, unaware of Tadashi’s inner conflict. “There’s an entire civilisation in there! Rumour has it that they’ll snatch up any wandering students, and eat them whole!”

 

Tadashi gulped. Tsukki stepped forward. “Don’t be ridiculous, merpeople don’t eat humans.” he said easily, with a dismissing wave of his hand.

 

The short one narrowed his eyes at Tsukki. “‘Course they do, Mr Lamppost.”

 

Tsukki raised an eyebrow. “Mr Lamppost?”

 

“You’re way too tall!” was the only answer he got.

 

Then, yet another joined the scene, hands on her hips, and a scarlet badge shining on her breast. “Yuu, Ryuu, leave the poor first years alone, would ya? Come help a girl out!”

 

“Hey, sis!” chirped the short one, his sour expression melting instantly. “Good to see you!”

 

“I saw you last week, Yuu. Hell, you’ve been at our house more than your own this summer!” she barked, but she had a good natured air about her, albeit a dangerous one too.

 

“Still missed you.” he pouted.

 

The girl’s gaze moved to the shaven headed boy. She clicked her tongue. “Oi, Ryuu, where’s your tie?”

 

The boy pulled a face. “Ew, you sound like Mum.”

 

The other - Tadashi assumed she must be the boy, Ryuu’s sister - mimicked him, whining “You sound like Mum” whacking him across the back of the head. “How am I supposed to be a respectable Prefect when my handsome young brother is acting like a delinquent!”

 

“You’re the delinquent!” Ryuu said, challenging. “You skipped _all_ of your History of Magic lessons last year! I don’t even know how you got Prefect!”

 

Tadashi, too, was thinking this. The girl’s short, bleach blonde hair and scalding glare was certainly enough to keep kids in line, but he didn’t think you could get away with hitting students of your own choosing, even if they were your brother.

 

Another hit to the back of the head. “Because _I_ am respectable _and_ likable! And who gives two Fizzing Whizbees about History of bloody Magic!”

 

“Can’t I borrow your tie?” Ryuu tried.

 

“Hell, no!” his sister roared. “You lost it, go find it! I’m not your babysitter!”

 

“Saeko.” he whined, drawing out the ‘o’.

 

“I know!” piped up the short one, Yuu. “We can ask Asahi! He’s so paranoid about losing stuff, he’s got about eight of everything!”

 

Ryuu grinned. “Great thinking, Noya!”

 

Saeko rolled her eyes, though she was smiling. “You boys ought to be nice to Asahi once in a while. He may be a year older than you, but he’s a soft soul. Like a Pygmy Puff.”

 

“Nah, Asahi’s brave! That’s why he’s a Gryffindor!” cawed Yuu. “He can stand up against anything!”

 

“Apart from you two, you guys will be the death of him.” Saeko sighed exasperatedly. “Now skat, the carriages are gonna leave you behind.”

 

“Noya, the carriages! Let’s go see them!” said Ryuu excitedly.

 

With that the two boys scampered away towards the mysterious carriages. Saeko turned to Tadashi, and shrugged. “Sorry about that, you two. My brother and his friend are quite a handful. I’m Saeko Tanaka.” She held both her hands out, allowing Tadashi and Tsukki to shake them, the latter still looking like he’d been bombed. Her hands were rough, and Tadashi hoped it wasn’t due to hitting her underclassmen so much.

 

“I’m one of Gryffindor’s Prefects. Good luck with first year, come to me anytime. And God, please don’t forget the disappearing step by the East staircase, okay? I still have the scars.”

  
She was gone by the time Tadashi had processed the fact that steps _disappeared_ here. He was a fairly clumsy boy. He found himself hoping he wasn’t sorted into Ravenclaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help
> 
> exclamation  
> 1.  
> used as an appeal for urgent assistance.  
> "Help! I'm drowning!"
> 
> Or, alternatively, being chased by a tall angry boy who's after my blood. rip shouyou
> 
> Next time: More babby first years and the Sorting!


	3. Sortings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re about to go in and get Sorted into your Houses. Not everyone is Sorted instantly, remember - in fact, it’s pretty common to sit there for a while. The Hat never lies, so don’t panic. You will be called up in alphabetical order, by your surnames. After you are Sorted, go and sit with the table of your House, with the rest of your Housemates. Is that clear?”
> 
> There was hardly any room for the excited and petrified first years to say their affirmations before Ukai was swinging the doors open, and they were led into the immense hall where the entire school was waiting for them. 
> 
> Wait, did he say ‘Hat’?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sorting! I was super excited about writing this, I hope it turned out okay? Thank you all for your lovely comments and kudos so far! Enjoy chapter 3!
> 
> (also lots more character introductions)

After a stomach churning ride across the lake (Tadashi’s sure it wouldn’t have been as bad had he not been told of the creatures that may or may not have been lurking within), which he was told was called the Black Lake, the first years arrived at the grand oak doors of Hogwarts Castle. 

 

If it looked enchanting from afar, it was nothing from up close. You could feel the love in the very brickwork. It warmed Tadashi’s insides until the nerves vanished completely, as if, and almost certainly, by magic. The prospect of swinging open those doors, of setting foot inside, was so wholesomely enticing and familiar, there wasn’t any room for emotions other than anticipation and an intense comfort. This sense of belonging, Tadashi realised, was what a home was. 

 

_ Yeah, I suppose I could call this place my home. _

 

Tsukki stood to his left, and Tadashi recognised his expression as one he wore when deep in thought. To his right, a boy with a straight cut fringe and a determined look on his face was stood. He seemed very eager, so eager it was mildly alarming.  Beside him was an extremely tall, fidgety lad with light hair that could be either grey or white or silver. He looked somewhat foreign. There was also the two from the train, who looked to be in an apparent truce, for now, and two boys with dark hair, conversing quietly. A girl whose light brown hair was tied into a ponytail, some hyperactive kid, and an excitable brunette who couldn’t stop bouncing were also in the mix. He was almost as bad as the ginger one. And--

 

“U-um, hi, th-there.”

 

Tadashi spun around, and there, was a short girl who was visibly trembling. She smiled timidly.

 

“Hi.” said Tadashi, and hoped he wasn’t scaring the poor thing. 

 

“I- I’m Hitoka. I don’t know anyone here - I’m a Muggleborn, so...You looked nice, so.... I’m sorry if I’m being a bother!” She panicked. Tadashi feared she was going to faint.

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay!” he assured her, hands on her shoulders. “I’m a Muggleborn too! I know basically nothing about this kind of thing.”

 

Hitoka sighed in relief. “Oh, thank God! I’m not alone!” Her brown eyes darted nervously around the crowd. “I’m excited but… oh gosh, I didn’t even know which way to hold my wand in that shop!”

 

Tadashi laughed, imagining this small girl fretting over a stick of wood. “You’ve got it now?”

 

She nodded. “Yes, of course - I just don’t know anybody magical, I’m so inexperienced.”

 

“I understand.” Tadashi smiled. “I don’t know what I’d have done without Tsukki.” An embarrassed flush burned on his cheeks when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. 

 

“What are you two talking about?” Tsukki stood beside Tadashi, and Hitoka gulped. The question was less curious and more threatening. Hitoka was a stuttering mess.

 

Before either could answer, the heavy oak doors swung forth, and a warm firelight was cast over the gaggle of first years. A figure stood just within the doors, backlit with a gold glow. 

 

“Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” they said. “You’ll spend seven years here, so you better bloody well enjoy it. If you don’t you can leave, but by the time you’re of age, you’ll know jack about magic, so I suggest you stay. Any objections?”

 

When no one said a word, they continued. “Good. Now, about what you are about to head into.

 

“Hogwarts, as some of you may know, has a house system. The houses were formed not to categorize the students, but to recognise their talents and attributes to create a better fitting education, yadda yadda. Friendly rivalry between houses is encouraged, but no discrimination. Each year there is a House Cup, awarded to the house with the most points. Merited work and attentive behaviour will award you points - any rulebreaking, and you will lose points. The four houses of Hogwarts are the following;

 

“Gryffindor values daring and nerve, with the house crest of a lion. Its colours are red and gold. Don’t expect to be Sorted into Gryffindor if you scream at butterflies.”

 

This earned a small chuckle from parts of the crowd. The speaker went on.

 

“Hufflepuff, the badger, values hardworking and fair play, so no cheating, you hear? Its colours are yellow and black.

 

“Ravenclaw values intellect and wit, its crest an eagle. Blue and bronze, you won’t find any slackers here.”

 

There was a pause, in which the torchlight flickered, and Tadashi could make out a small smile on the speaker’s face.

 

“Slytherin house, of which I am head of, values those with ambition, and encourages resourcefulness. Green and silver crest with a coiled snake - take that however you may.

 

“That is all. So, who’s ready to get Sorted?”

 

Tension filled the air as the group waited for someone to make the first move. Eyes darted back and forth, to those around them, to the silhouette standing by the doors.

 

“I am, sir!”

 

All heads turned towards the exclamation, and Tadashi recognised the ginger boy from the train. He was terrifically small compared to the ominous figure, and even to the other first years. Tadashi’s attention moved towards the black haired boy, who launched forwards and stood beside him, shoving him with his shoulder.

 

“No way are you getting Sorted before me, dumbass!” he growled, and although Tadashi couldn’t see the smaller boy’s face from where he stood, he could tell that there was a matching scowl there.

 

The figure laughed, a hearty, booming sound, and stepped backwards, and they were revealed to be a man of around thirty years, with bleached blonde hair tied back in a hairband and sweeping black robes that trailed on the cold stone floor. He held out his arms in welcome. 

 

“Come on in, then. I’m Professor Ukai. Hurry up, the Sorting’s about to begin!”

 

* * *

 

The rather bizarre welcoming from Professor Ukai helped calm the majority of the first years as they approached another tremendous set of doors. Unfortunately, Tadashi was not one of the majority.

 

He was so incredibly on edge, he didn’t know where to begin when Tsukki asked him if he was okay, because he (apparently) had looked a little pale. He had managed a stuttered assurance which was cut off when he saw a person, a silver, floating person - a ghost?

 

“T-Tsukki, is that a ghost?!” he whimpered, clinging onto Tsukki’s robe. “It can’t b-be.”

 

“Of course, it’s not, Tadashi.” Tsukki theorized. “They don’t exist.” His voice carried a certain waver, too, however.

 

“Hey, whaddya mean? ‘Course ghosts are real!” yelled a boy, jumping in front of them with an enthusiastic grin. He was the one with the crazy yellow hair. “Seen them all the time!”

 

Thousands of questions jumped to Tadashi’s mind, the first being: “Do - can they, um, hurt us?” he asked, watching as the ghost floated through a wall and out of sight.

 

The boy laughed, walking backwards with his hands behind his head. “Of course not! They’re dead, ain’t they? They can’t do anything, apart from float through us, which feels kinda weird but it doesn’t hurt.”

 

Tadashi nodded slowly. Tsukki spoke, “So, these are people - wizards, that have died?”

 

“Yup, but you have to die in some special way to become a ghost. I’m Kanji, by the way.” he said, sticking his large hand out. “Kanji Koganegawa.”

 

“Tsukishima.” Tsukki said, seemingly cold, but Tadashi knew he was distrustful of the boy. Tadashi took his hand. “Tadashi Yamaguchi.”

 

Kanji grinned widely and shook his hand, gripping so tight Tadashi was afraid it would break his fingers. “Nice to meet ya, Yamaguchi!”

 

“Alright, settle down you lot.” called Professor Ukai. They had reached the doors, which were somehow impossibly bigger up close. “You’re about to go in and get Sorted into your Houses. Not everyone is Sorted instantly, remember - in fact, it’s pretty common to sit there for a while. The Hat never lies, so don’t panic. You will be called up in alphabetical order, by your surnames. After you are Sorted, go and sit with the table of your House, with the rest of your Housemates. Is that clear?”

 

There was hardly any room for the excited and petrified first years to say their affirmations before Ukai was swinging the doors open, and they were led into the immense hall where the entire school was waiting for them. 

 

_ Wait, did he say ‘Hat’? _

 

The ceiling, Tadashi assumed, was enchanted in some way, because rather than the high arched ceiling he had expected, there were swirling silvery clouds and a round, shining moon, accompanied by stars, so many twinkling, bright stars. He was so caught up in gazing up at it that he walked right into the back of the boy Kanji, when the group stopped. Tadashi gulped as he saw a sea of heads all turned in their direction, and he felt a certain pressure to do well under their stares, although he wasn’t sure how.

 

“First years!” A new Professor, judging from his voice, stood at the front of the group. Tadashi’s unfortunate lack of height prevented him from seeing his face. “Welcome to Hogwarts School. When I call your name, step up to the front and sit on the stool. I’ll place the Hat on your head, and then you will be Sorted into your House. I’m sure Professor Ukai has explained everything to you.” He finished the instruction with a bit of a dubious tone. Tadashi was still confused. What was this ‘Hat’, exactly?

 

The Professor cleared his throat. “Fukiage, Jingo.”

 

They must have been further away from Tadashi, because he couldn’t see them when a rumbly voice spoke, that definitely did not belong to the rather soft spoken professor before it.

 

“ _ RAVENCLAW! _ ”

 

There was a cheer from one of the tables on Tadashi’s right, and he managed to catch sight of a boy walking slowly towards that table.

 

“Goshiki, Tsutomu.” called the Professor again.

 

The boy with the determined or constipated look on his face that had stood beside Tadashi before, stepped forward and broke through the crowd. Again, Tadashi couldn’t see what was going on at the front.

 

“ _ HUFFLEPUFF!” _

 

Another cheer from his left, and Goshiki was off to Hufflepuff’s table. “Tsukki, what’s going on?” Tadashi mumbled. “I can’t see.”

 

“There’s… a hat.” supplied Tsukki. “It’s talking.”

 

“Eh?”

 

“Haiba, Lev.”

 

Tadashi shuffled forwards, his curiosity and impatience winning over. He managed to wedge between Kanji and someone else, trying to steal a glance. He watched as an incredibly tall boy walked, possibly skipped, to the stool that was just in front of a long table, occupied by people that seemed to be professors. A large, eagle-like chair centered the table, directly behind the stool, and in it sat an imposing man that must have been the Headmaster.

 

The tall boy sat on the stool, and the Professor Tadashi had heard before came into view. He was fairly short, and had large glasses and dark brown hair. In one hand he held a scroll of parchment, on which Tadashi assumed were the names of the first years to be Sorted. In the other hand, he held a battered old leather hat, a wizard’s hat.  _ This must be the hat Tsukki was talking about _ , he thought.

 

The Professor gestured for the boy to sit, and when he did, the hat was placed upon his head. There was a beat of silence, and then the hat jumped to life, creases opening to form eyes and a mouth, out of which it spoke.

 

“ _ SLYTHERIN!” _

 

Haiba grinned and ran to the table on the left that was hollering at their first new student.  _ Ah, so that’s what the Hat is. _

 

“Hinata, Shouyou!”

 

The stool was suddenly engaged by the wild ginger one. It was nice to put a name to a face, he mused.

 

Hinata screwed up his face, his forehead swallowed up by the Hat that was far too big for him, suddenly looking quite pale for all his enthusiasm at the front doors; Tadashi feared he was going to pass out before he got Sorted. His knuckles were white in the grip he had on the sides of the stool. 

 

“ _ GRYFFINDOR!” _

 

His wide eyes flew open, and he bounded towards the Gryffindor table, accompanied by peals of laughter. 

 

“Mr Hinata, the Sorting Hat, please?” called the Professor.

 

Hinata flushed a bright embarrassed red, running back to return the hat he forgot to remove, and scampered off to his new House.

 

After Sou Inuoka was sorted into Hufflepuff, the Professor called “Kageyama, Tobio.”

 

The dark haired boy, walking determinedly towards the stool, gave off such an air of ferocity it gave Tadashi the shivers. He sat himself down and chewed on his lip. There was a certain glimmer in his eyes that spoke of excitement, matched with the small nervous tick in his left hand.

 

The Professor lowered the hat onto his head, fitting better than it did with Hinata, albeit not by much. 

 

“ _ GRYFFINDOR!” _

 

Gryffindor gave another row at their new member, and Kageyama’s face lit up with joy - which quickly faded when he locked eyes with Hinata, who was still partly red in the face. Kageyama walked over and begrudgingly sat across from him, ignoring the cheerful pats on the back from his seniors in favour of glaring daggers at the smaller boy.

 

Yuutarou Kindaichi to Slytherin, the excitable Kanji to Hufflepuff, a tired boy called Akira Kunimi to Ravenclaw, and a few others were sorted, as one by one the crowd of first years diminished. Being in alphabetical order, Tadashi realised he would be one of the last few to be Sorted. 

 

_ Oh no, no this isn’t good, everyone will be looking at me, I hope I’m not the last one, oh no oh no _ \--

 

“Tsukishima, Kei.”

 

Tadashi looked up at his best friend. Tsukki was looking at him, too, honey eyes unsure. Tadashi squeezed his wrist, tense all over. “Good luck, Tsukki.”

 

Tsukki smiled gratefully at him, and wordlessly left to be Sorted. Tadashi’s hand hovered, midair where Tsukki had been moments before. 

 

He watched as Tsukki sat, as the Hat descended on his head. His heart raced as he realised that they most likely wouldn’t be in the same house. There was a slim chance, but it was more a hope than a reality. They were different, after all, no matter how close they were.

 

The Hat came to life, and declared its judgement.

 

“ _ SLYTHERIN! _ ”

 

Tsukki let out a sigh, standing up when the Hat was removed. He sat at the table to the far left, where students were cheering in green robes. Tadashi prayed he would find friends there; he knew the blond wasn’t a socially friendly person, but he also knew the soft soul he had, and how easily it could be damaged. He remembered the pure vulnerability in his face when he told Tadashi his biggest secret. He knew Tsukki and hoped his House would be as good to him as he deserved

 

“Yachi, Hitoka.”

 

Hitoka flinched beside him, despite the fact that the Professor wasn’t a loud person. Tadashi patted her shoulder, to taut with nerves to do much else. 

 

She sat and waited, looking ever paler than Hinata had been, her tremble visible from where Tadashi stood. The hat flopped on her head as it decided her fate.

 

“ _ HUFFLEPUFF! _ ”

 

Tadashi clapped encouragingly as she stumbled towards the yellow-clad table. The hoots and cheers seemed to die off very suddenly, however, when he became aware that he was the only one left. Everyone in the hall was looking at him, and there was a deafening silence.

 

“Yamaguchi, Tadashi.”

 

His breathing picked up, his hands felt clammy, his legs seemed to walk of their own accord towards the stool. He had tunnel vision, he couldn’t see anything other than the daunting outline of the Sorting Hat. He felt himself sit down on the stool, and the hundreds of eyes turned his way made his head swim.

 

A weight on his head, and all other noise faded out; even the erratic beating of his heart moved to silence.

 

_ ‘Tadashi.’ _

 

It was without a doubt, the Hat itself speaking to him. 

 

_ ‘You’re quite a character, aren’t you? You’re friendly, yet shy, motivated yet lacking great skill in many things. You have seldom few friends, but those close to you, you cherish dearly. You would rather die than betray your friends, yes?’ _

 

Unsure what else to do, Tadashi nodded.

 

_ ‘Haha! I like you already.’  _ said the Hat.  _ ‘Tell me, boy - what about your tall friend, Kei? He has a lot of good memories of you, Tadashi.’ _

 

“I think you can figure that out yourself.” mumbled Tadashi.

_ ‘Is that sass? Haha! I would say I wouldn’t have pegged you for the type, but I already knew. Now… _

 

_ ‘Which house would you like, boy?’ _

 

_ What?  _ Tadashi didn’t know you could choose your house. He wasn’t sure if this made him feel better or worse.

 

What if he picked badly? He could choose the wrong house, he wouldn’t fit in, it would be miserable. He could choose Slytherin, where Tsukki was, but some part of him told him that he shouldn’t. Why not? Tsukki was all he had, his closest friend, his  _ only _ friend. 

 

He thought about being without Tsukki. He would see him, yes, but he would have to make other friends - Tsukki would have other friends. What if Tsukki stopped talking to him? What if they drifted apart?

 

_ No, Tadashi, stop thinking like that, Tsukki would never-- _

 

But he might, he  _ might,  _ Tadashi wasn’t anything special, he knew next to nothing about the magical world, despite everything he had learned. Tsukki didn’t need him.

 

_ You have to grow up, Tadashi. _

 

But he can’t, not on his own--

 

_ You won’t be on your own, Tadashi. _

 

But he  _ could  _ be, he might be alone--

 

_ Be brave, Tadashi. _

 

How can I be brave?

 

_ Believe in yourself _ .  _ Be brave. _

 

How?

 

_ Open your eyes _ .

 

Tadashi did. He scanned the crowd, searching, for something,  _ something _ \--

 

Honey gold eyes behind thick rimmed glasses, and a soft smile.

 

Tsukki.

 

_ Be brave, Tadashi. _

 

I’ll be brave for Tsukki.

 

_ Be brave for Tsukki, Tadashi _ .

 

Brave.

  
“ _ GRYFFINDOR!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter yet wow
> 
> Up next: Gryffindor bonding time!


	4. Studyings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're in Hogwarts, there is no such thing as a truly uneventful day. Tadashi discovers this early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A WEEK LATE WHOOPS
> 
> My week was kinda busy so I'm v v sorry about that~
> 
> but hey new characters

A strange murmuring brought him to consciousness. For a few precious, delicate moments, he was balanced in equilibrium on the edge of sleep and the rest of the waking world.

And then that equilibrium was shattered, as were his eardrums.

“HINATA, YOU DUMBASS!” screamed Kageyama, and Tadashi was at once unfortunately, very much awake, and terrified, followed very swiftly by disgust and he wrinkled up his nose and covered his head with his pillow.

Guess he found the Dungbomb, then.

It had been almost a week since the Sorting, and the Gryffindor first years were still settling into their dorms. Tadashi was told by a (very kind) fifth year that the seemingly excruciatingly long time it took for him to be Sorted wasn’t all just in his head after all (well, technically, it was). According to her, he was what people called a Hatstall, which is when a student takes an irregularly long amount of time (over five minutes) to be Sorted into one of the four houses. When he had gone pale, she had reassured him that it wasn’t a bad thing, and was actually kind of cool. That made him feel at least a little better.

There were five to each dorm room, and the one he slept in, he shared with Kageyama, Hinata, a tall, imposing guy called Onaga, and a quiet kid called Shibayama. The latter pair kept to themselves most of the time, but there was never any peace with the two nutcases who, funnily enough, had beds either side of Tadashi’s. There was always some sort of argument or disagreement between them, and if they were off each other’s backs for even a second, all one needed to do was say something the other didn’t like, or put something back in the wrong place, and suddenly it had started all over again.

And this day’s mishap was the Dungbomb that Hinata had accidentally left in Kageyama’s trunk. From what Tadashi could gather, it had gone off just as Kageyama was opening it to check something? Whatever the reasons, the entire dorm room now smelled of something that had died and was left to ferment in fish oil. Even under the protection of his pillow, Tadashi screwed his face up.

The screaming continued until it faded out, presumably as the two troublemakers had left the dormitory (and, hopefully, the common room entirely, but that was unlikely, as they probably hadn’t changed into their robes yet.) Tadashi begrudgingly raised himself from the dead and went about getting dressed. He wasn’t feeling too hungry either, but whether that was due to the Dungbomb’s invasive stench, he wasn’t sure.

* * *

 

“Yamaguchi, pay attention!” barked Professor Nekomata from the front of the Potions classroom. “We don’t want you mixing up your Ashwinder eggs with your beetle eyes, do we? Wake up, son!”

Tadashi jumped. “Y-yes sir!”

The Potions Professor, also the head of Hufflepuff House, looked pleasant, but had the ability to become the polar opposite whenever a student misbehaved. When he turned his eyes to inspecting their draughts and brews, Tadashi never failed to get the shivers. The good thing, however, was that this class was shared with Slytherin. Which meant he could see Tsukki.

Contrary to his prior fears, Gryffindor and Slytherin had a fair amount of classes together, including Herbology and Astronomy, as well as Potions. Tadashi’s first Astronomy class would take place that night (they were night classes, which made sense, but still), and having it at the same time as Tsukki made his whole week brighter, which was saying something.

He also shared Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs, meaning he could see Hitoka, too. They had definitely bonded over the past days, sticking together when no ally could be found elsewhere. Hitoka seemed to get along with Hinata and Kageyama well enough, too, but Tadashi could tell she was more than a little intimidated by them, which was a shame, since they meant well. History of Magic and Transfiguration were shared with the Ravenclaws, the latter in which he had a rather bored looking boy by surname Kunimi as a partner. They didn’t talk much in lessons, and barely saw each other without, but he was bright, and helped Tadashi when he needed it, although he didn’t seem to like putting much effort into things.

In Potions, however lucky they may have been to be paired together, Tadashi and Tsukishima’s desk was directly beside Kageyama and Hinata’s, who were also, however unfortunately, paired together. The lessons were filled with a constant bickering that one would learn to tune out within minutes of being within a ten metre radius of them. The ginger was clumsy, fumbling with ingredients and splashing elixirs and the like all over their desk. The other, although not much better in his brewing methods, never once failed to scald him on his cutting technique, or how stupid he was because can’t you see, that’s daisies, you idiot, we need mistletoe.

It being a Friday, no one was quite their brightest, even Tsukki, who had traces of sleep all over his face. He would push his glasses up sloppily, smacking his face in his attempts. Tadashi had to consciously stop himself from laughing each time. Even the troublemakers were dulled in their troublemaking - everyone was falling asleep.

Nekomata was rambling on about some potion or other, and no matter how interested Tadashi was, his brain failed to process the information, instead thinking longingly of his four-poster bed with crimson hangings. He was just drifting off when someone crashed into the classroom, sending the door banging against the stone wall. She wiped her long hair out of her face, panting. Nekomata raised an eyebrow at the intrusion. “And what exactly do you think you’re doing, Miss Nametsu?”

Nametsu rushed to explain. “Th-there’s been a f-fight, Professor!”

“In class?”

She nodded. “Down at the Herbology greenhouses.”

“And why should I be so concerned?”

“The- the Professor’s keeping one under control, sir, and they’re Hufflepuffs, so-”

“You mean, that boy?” he asked pointedly.

“Um.. I, I don’t know, the Professor just told me to go get you…”

Nekomata looked indecisive for a second, looking between the door, and the class. Finally he grumbled. “Alright, all you, take your potions off heat, and come with me. I can’t exactly leave a first year class unattended, can I?”

There was a small cheer from some of the students, and soon the class was trailing behind Nekomata and the girl, up from the dungeons and out to the greenhouses.

Tsukki sighed. “Why can’t people just not fight so they can actually learn? Some of us want to pass our exams.”

Tadashi agreed, “Mmhmm, you’re right.”

“Hey… there’s burn holes in my sleeve! Did you do that!?”

“No way, dumbass, that was totally your fault!”

“I bet it was payback for this morning, wasn’t it?!”

Both Tadashi and Tsukki groaned in unison. “What happened this morning?” asked Tsukki.

“Something about Dungbombs.” replied Tadashi, smiling weakly.

Before they could continue their conversation, there was a shout from outside, and suddenly the class’s pace picked up. They were out on the grass with Nekomata and he trudged towards the greenhouses.

The first thing Tadashi noticed was a student. A student, levitating above the ground, looking panicked and calling for aid. The second, a smashed pot on the grass, the soil spilt over the dew. The third, a boy, with close shaved brown hair and harsh eyes, glaring up at the student that was rapidly turning green.

“KYOUTANI!” roared Nekomata, and Tadashi, along with the rest of the class, flinched at his harsh tone.

The culprit started, and the boy dropped to the ground with a thud. A few students hurried over to him, keeping a good distance away as to not become a victim.

The boy looked up at the cold-eyed troublemaker and spat some words that Tadashi couldn’t make out. The few that heard gasped, and uncertain glances were shared.

The brunette narrowed his eyes at the approach of Nekomata. “Professor.” he replied snarkily.

“Come with me.” barked Nekomata, although he didn’t give Kyoutani much choice, as he grabbed him by the back of his robes and dragged him away from the other students.

“Tsukki…”

“Yamaguchi, did you hear what he said?”

Tadashi looked to where the Professor was conversing with Kyoutani, and shook his head. “No, I didn’t. Did you?”

When he didn’t reply, Tadashi looked up at him. “Tsukki?”  
“No.” he said at last. He seemed to be looking at the increasingly heated conversation-turned-argument, but his eyes were unfocused, and he seemed to be looking past them, or through them, rather than at them. “No, I didn’t.”

“Hey!” called a voice, and then there was the familiar sense of being overwhelmed. A Hufflepuff boy was bounding towards them, and Tadashi recognised him as the one from the platform that told them stories of the vast lake.

Yuu bounced in front of them. “Hey, it’s you two!” He addressed Tsukki; “Mr Lamppost!”

Tsukki raised an eyebrow. “Hello.” he drawled.

Tadashi tried for a more friendly approach. “Hi, there. Was it, um, Noya?”

“Yeah!” He spread his arms out wide. “Yuu Nishinoya, Second year! Hufflepuff! You can call me Yuu, though.”

Tadashi nodded, and then Yuu was dragging someone else into their conversation. “You two, this is Chikara! He’s my Ravenclaw pal! Chikara, this is--”

He stopped, frowning. “What were your names again?”

“Tsukishima. He’s Yamaguchi.”

“Tadashi’s, fine, though.” he added.

Yuu nodded. “Yeah, okay-- Chikara, this is Tsukishima and Tadashi!”

Chikara had dark brown eyes and hair, and looked uncomfortable to say the least. “H-hey.” he stuttered.

“He’s me and Ryuu’s friend!” chirped Yuu. “But I think he likes Ryuu better. I don’t know why though.”

“Why would I like Ryuu better?” asked Chikara, and he looked genuinely confused by this notion.

Quite suddenly, Hinata popped up between Tadashi and Tsukki. “Woah~” he cooed, eyes sparkling. “Your hair is so cool!”

Yuu beamed. “Thank you! Who are you?”

“Shouyou Hinata!” he grinned.

“Shouyou!” cried Yuu, and then they were off, chatting and bouncing about the field.

Tsukki tsked. “I wish we were in class.”

“I wish I could agree with you.” Tadashi replied. In the near distance, Kageyama found Hinata again and threw some grass at his head. Tadashi sighed. “I’m so tired.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing that done did happened will be explained don't panic


End file.
